Trundle/Background
Lore Trolls have never been well-regarded beings on Valoran. Generally speaking, they are barbaric, cannibalistic, and sneaky. They are creatures relegated to the murky recesses of the world, hidden away from most intelligent beings. Despite their maleficent natures, however, the Ruhgosk never deserved the grisly fate that was visited upon them. Generations ago, a twisted necromancer known as Hakolin the Bonecrafter attempted to enslave the Ruhgosk tribe. These trolls are considerably more gentle than their ill-mannered brethren, although still uncouth by human standards. The Ruhgosk fought tooth and claw against the necromancer, ultimately driving him from their land. As a parting gift, Hakolin afflicted the trolls with a leprous disease, forever cursing the members of the tribe. The leprosy would have rotted their flesh away to nothing were it not for the trolls' natural ability to regenerate. Caught forever in a hideous rotting state, the Ruhgosk endured their curse while desperately in search of a cure. They never found one. A wise Ruhgosk shaman learned that he could magically bind the disease to a single troll, provided that the troll could bear the weight of the entire tribe's curse upon himself. However, there was no such troll...until the birth of Trundle. His ability to regenerate is so profound that it appeared as if he did not carry the disease. As Trundle grew, he came to understand his gift and what it could do for his people. When he came of age, he took the curse from his tribe in a baptism of searing agony. Through the shaman's ritual, Trundle became a horrifying creature whose flesh constantly sloughs off his body, only to be re-grown in an unremitting cycle. He has joined the League of Legends in hopes of eventually finding someone who could dispel the heinous curse completely. Quotes ;Upon Selection ;Attacking ;Movement ;Taunt ;Joke Development * ''Trundle was designed by Geeves. Champion Sneak Peek Announcement made in the sneak peak by ByronicHero: Champions in the League of Legends come in all shapes and sizes. Whether you’re a fan of huge, hulking, stone giants; sinister, lithe femme fatales; awesome, mighty warriors; or aberrant, horrific creatures, we try to represent them all under one roof. And while we’re on the subject of aberrant, horrific creatures, allow me to give you a glimpse of our next champion. Meet Trundle, the Cursed Troll. He’s hideous, and very possibly diseased, so he wanted me to let you know that you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. Unless, of course, that cover is snarling and wielding a club. Then you might be onto something.Champion Sneak Peek: Trundle, the Cursed Troll at LeagueofLegends.com Patch history : ** Mana Cost reduced to 30 from 40. * : ** Cast animation no longer locks Trundle out of using other abilities. V1.0.0.131: * CC reduction now applies to silences and blinds. V1.0.0.129: * now additionally reduces the effect of silences and blinds, but no longer allow him to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ie: Tenacity). V1.0.0.123: * Fixed a bug where was not blocked by spell shields. V1.0.0.118: * Fixed a bug where the particle for could queue up in the fog of war. V1.0.0.116: * Fixed a bug where could be dodged. V1.0.0.106: Added. (Original Stats) * : Trundle bites his opponent, dealing damage and sapping some of their attack damage. * : Trundle infects a target location with his curse, gaining attack speed, movement speed, and crowd control reduction while on it. * : Trundle creates a plagued beacon at a target location, which becomes impassable terrain and slows all nearby enemy units. * (Ultimate): Trundle immediately steals his target’s health and a percentage of their armor and magic resistance. Over the next six seconds the amount of health, armor, and magic resistance stolen is doubled. * (Innate): Whenever an enemy unit near Trundle dies, he heals for a percentage of their maximum health. }} References Category:Champion backgrounds cs:Trundle/Příběh de:Trundle/Background en:Trundle/Background fr:Trundle/Historique pl:Trundle/historia ru:Trundle/Background